


Momentos

by BocaDeSerpiente



Category: Harry Potter and the Cursed Child - Thorne & Rowling
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 21:56:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,680
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20628164
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BocaDeSerpiente/pseuds/BocaDeSerpiente
Summary: Albus está experimentando uno de esos momentos donde te das cuenta de que te has enamorado de alguien. Scorpius también. Y deberían hablarlo, al menos una vez.Género: Romance.Claves: Scorbus, ignorando con maestría cualquier canon de TCC.Disclaimer: Lo que reconozcan, no me pertenece. Yo sólo me dedico a jugar un poco con estos chicos.





	Momentos

**1**

No puede apartar la mirada. No entiende cómo alguien _sí_ podría.

Tiene la absurda impresión de que sus ojos jamás han presencia nada tan maravilloso.

Scorpius se está riendo sobre la escoba, tambaleándose, requiere de un esfuerzo extra el mantener el equilibrio, frente a las bludgers arrojadas por los Weasley sin piedad alguna. Ellos también disfrutan del juego; de forma vaga, llega a pensar que es bueno que lo hayan aceptado. Pero en verdad no puede lograr que le importe su familia.

_No en ese momento._

Sabe que Rose fue convencida por sus primos para unirse, pese a sus reticencias usuales; lleva un bate de Golpeador. James carga el otro. Fred II da vueltas por alguna parte, como Buscador, y ni siquiera puede fingir que ha prestado la suficiente atención como para recordar quiénes son los Cazadores. Scorpius es el Guardián, porque hubo un acuerdo general entre la tercera generación de Weasley, de tratarlo como si no supiese jugar. Albus lo considera absurdo.

En cada balanceo que da sobre la escoba, frente al aro, una débil brisa le sacude el cabello rubio platinado. Su vestimenta no puede desentonar más con el juego, las mejillas arreboladas delatan las primeras consecuencias de una hora completa de partido. Sonríe. El agarre en sus manos sobre el mango de la escoba vacila cada vez que una Quaffle tiene la ocasión de pasar la línea defensiva de los Cazadores, la mayor parte de su peso concentrado en las piernas, cerradas sobre el trozo de madera mágica, como si fuese a salvarle la vida durante una caída. Es más que probable que sí.

De pronto, todo es caos y movimiento. Las bludgers vuelan, las Quaffles se pierden de vista, ¿era aquella la snitch?

Sus primos se gritan indicaciones, algunos improperios que serían motivo de castigo, si su madre y la tía Hermione no estuvieran dentro, con el resto de los adultos.

Aparta la mirada durante una fracción de segundo, y al volver a fijarse, ya han ganado.

Los chicos se reúnen en el suelo, Scorpius lleva la última Quaffle del partido, todavía entre las manos. Albus tiene esta sensación inevitable, inexplicable, de que podría vivir el resto de sus días de la carcajada que su mejor amigo suelta cuando es capturado por el abrazo de los entusiastas James y Fred II, que casi lo tiran de la escoba una vez que desciende lo suficiente. La Quaffle se le resbala y se aleja, ninguno lo nota. O no les interesa.

Rose es animada por las demás chicas Weasley, espectadoras en su mayoría, recibe empujones débiles para acercarse a él. Cuando le da un beso en la mejilla, hay un _algo_ que se retuerce y _quema_ dentro de Albus.

Luego se da cuenta de lo estúpido que fue, lo tonto que se comporta, porque cuando Scorpius barre el patio de La Madriguera con la mirada, es a él a quien busca, y al apartarse del resto, es sobre Albus sobre quien se abalanza, derribándolo contra el césped en un abrazo al que no puede (ni quiere) oponer resistencia.

Scorpius queda encima de él y no le importa haberse golpeado con la caída, porque su mejor amigo tiene esa sonrisa que desearía ver cada uno de los días que le quedan de vida. Llama a su nombre con un tono que no usa para nadie más, y cuando se alza lo suficiente, ofreciéndole su ayuda para que se ponga de pie también, hay un instante en que la luz queda detrás de él, sus ojos reflejan a Albus en las pupilas, su cabello es rodeado de un fino halo brillante que debería ser reconocido como otro tipo de magia.

Su mejor amigo sostiene sus manos y lo jala, para levantarlo. Parlotea sobre el juego, sobre la cena que tendrán más tarde con el resto de los Weasley, sobre tener que regresar a la Mansión en unas horas.

Y Albus sabe que se ha enamorado de él.

**2**

Scorpius ama a su padre, ama la antigua Mansión Malfoy. Si alguien le dijese que podía cambiar cualquiera de esos hechos, lo más probable es que se hubiese rehusado.

Pero, a veces, su padre estaba ocupado y la Mansión, tan silenciosa, tan grande para dos personas, se sentía fría. Solitaria. A pesar de que Scorpius no querría dejar nunca la casa en que vivió con su madre, hay días en que preferiría que no fuese así.

Entonces es ahí donde entra Albus.

Albus, con su familia ruidosa de la que tanto le gusta huir. Albus, con su actitud huraña y la expresión de permanente hastío, que se contradice con los ojos tan verdes y amables, siempre suavizándose en presencia de él. Albus es todo aquello que podría haber pedido su 'yo' de once años en un amigo, aquel primero de septiembre en que ingresó a Hogwarts; aun después de cinco años de haberse conocido, podía asegurar, bajo veritaserum, que Al seguía siendo todo lo que podría haber querido.

Albus lo dejaba usar su escritorio y su cama en las mazmorras, lo escuchaba divagar sobre esos temas que a nadie más interesaban, como la última clase de _Alquimia_ (optativa que no compartían, porque Al se aburría esperando que el fuego hiciese hervir el contenido de un caldero durante toda la mañana, sólo para dejarlo en un estado de _congelación de tiempo_ mágico y continuar la siguiente semana). Se lanzaba contra el primero que dijese lo que fuese en su contra, estuviese en los pasillos, en el patio, frente a otros estudiantes o profesores, y le dirigía esa mirada tan suya de _abre la boca y te arrojo una maldición que te hará pasar una noche completa en la enfermería _a cualquiera que intentase hacerlo sentir mal.

Y Scorpius no podía hacer más que quererlo por ello, por los ojos feroces que advertían a otros del destino que les esperaba si lo trataban distinto y se iluminaban para él. _Sólo para él_.

En vacaciones, Al lo invitaba a las reuniones de los Weasley, ambos conscientes de que un par de horas en compañía del otro, podían ser todo o incluso más de lo que los dos necesitaban, lo visitaba en la Mansión. Eran aquellos sus días favoritos.

Tener a Albus en la Mansión, con él, la llenaba de risas, de murmullos cómplices, de esa calidez amable y envolvente que él imaginaba que debía sentirse en un hogar común en sus mejores épocas. Los Malfoy rara vez tenían de esas, incluso después de la guerra que sabía que tanto había marcado a su padre.

Pero con Al cerca, sentía que nada podía ir mal en el mundo.

Esa noche, en particular, aquella impresión se hacía todavía más certera, porque su padre había tenido que viajar de improviso en horas inusuales, y sabía que sería diferente, si Albus no estuviese del otro lado de su cama, tendido boca abajo cerca de la orilla, las piernas colgándole del borde, un codo apoyado sobre el colchón, su rostro, ceñudo, recargado en la palma de su mano, mientras intentaba decidir el siguiente movimiento que llevaría a cabo en el snap explosivo, para ir con cierta dignidad hacia su segura derrota. Oh, Scorpius adoraba que pusiese esa expresión de concentración cuando jugaban.

—¿Qué pasa, Scorp? —El aludido dio un brinco donde estaba, sentado con las piernas recogidas por debajo del cuerpo y una almohada sobre el regazo.

Se había percatado de que llevaba un rato en silencio, mas no se le ocurrió que Al, concentrado como se veía, fuese a darse cuenta de que era incapaz de _dejar_ de observarlo. Incluso cuando lo intentaba, inevitablemente, sus ojos regresaban al mismo punto. _Él_.

Carraspeó, cambió de posición e intentó convencerse de que no tenía razón alguna para sentir que el rostro le ardía bajo esa mirada tranquila e inquisitiva que le dedicaba.

—Sólo veo cómo pierdes —Le sonrió, divertido. No hallaba sentido alguno para ese nerviosismo repentino que lo atenazaba—, nada fuera de lo normal.

Albus se estiró para recoger otra de las almohadas de la cabecera de su cama y se la lanzó. Scorpius sólo alcanzó a levantar la que tenía consigo e interponerla en el trayecto del acolchado proyectil, que le habría dado en el rostro, de otro modo.

—No es para tanto…—No sabía a qué se debía su sonrisa, sólo que le resultaba imposible deshacerse de ella.

Tras un momento, Al rodó los ojos, se tiró de lado en el colchón, y mirándolo de reojo, le sonrió con ese gesto que también era tan suyo, el que rara vez alguien más podía apreciar, y estaba bien así.

De hecho, cuando sintió que su corazón se saltaba un latido, para después reanudar el ritmo a un andar enloquecido, pensó que estaba _más_ que bien.

Albus preguntaba qué iban a cenar, con los brazos flexionados bajo la cabeza, ahora que había perdido su almohada en el ataque, el tablero de snap explosivo dejado en el olvido. Su voz suave, ligeramente ronca, era el único sonido que llenaba la estancia.

Y Scorpius sabía que se había enamorado de su mejor amigo.

**3**

—…bien, suéltalo.

A Scorpius le habría gustado sentirse tan seguro como lo estaba Albus. A él le habría gustado que su confianza no fuese una actuación.

Los dos se observan desde diferentes puntos de la habitación que comparten en Hogwarts; Scorpius sentado en el borde de la cama, sus inquietos pies presionándose y balanceándose en el suelo helado, Albus frente a la puerta recién cerrada, la espalda pegada a esta.

—¿Qué pasa? —Inquiere Al, pasándose las manos por el cabello y dejándolo más desordenado de lo que ya estaba de por sí cuando entró. La mirada desesperada que le da, retuerce _algo_ dentro de Scorpius que, por el bien de su amistad, ha pretendido ignorar durante los últimos meses. Tal vez no tan bien como pensó.

Scorpius balbucea una respuesta.

—Nada.

Y Albus tiene uno de sus abruptos estallidos de malhumor.

—¡Nada! Já, ¿nada? ¡y una mierda, Scorpius! —No puede evitar encogerse cuando alza la voz. Su reacción es inmediata, instintiva; a Albus se le dibuja tal expresión de culpa que el propio Scorpius se ve contagiado y baja la mirada.

Albus suelta un quejido ahogado, se desordena más el cabello y camina en línea recta, ida y vuelta dos veces, de una pared del cuarto a la otra.

—Scorpius- Scorp, sabes que no quise…

—Lo sé —Le replica él, con suavidad. No lo culpa y no se puede enojar; lo conoce demasiado bien para sorprenderse en realidad.

—Es sólo que- tú te has comportado tan raro y no sé- si yo tengo algo que ver o…—Scorpius sacude la cabeza, mas no responde. Aquello enciende una rabia hirviente en su pecho, que se desvanece poco después de haber gritado:

—¡Ni siquiera me estás mirando, maldita sea! Scorpius, soy tu mejor amigo, ¡sé que _algo_ te pasa!

Un débil murmullo es lo único que él emite en respuesta. Albus quiere tomarlo de los hombros y sacudirlo, pero no puede continuar molesto con ese Scorpius cabizbajo, que juguetea con sus dedos.

—Scorp…

El sonido sin fuerza se repite. La piel pálida del chico empieza a enrojecer hasta las orejas.

—¿Qué?

—¡Dije —Scorpius se pone de pie de un salto, el empujón que le da en el pecho, con ambas manos, es tan sorpresivo que Albus trastabillea hacia atrás, a pesar de que no ha aplicado fuerza alguna— que ese es el ma- mald- que ese es el problema!

Sabe que está mal y no es el momento oportuno, pero encuentra _adorable_ que Scorpius se haya trabado al intentar maldecir y luego se cubriese la boca, reaccionando a su reciente comportamiento con una expresión lastimera de disculpa y volviendo a sentarse. Está tan ruborizado que el tono rojizo le ha llegado al cuello, y a los lados, el cabello rubio destaca más contra el color inusual en la piel de los pómulos y orejas.

Ambos permanecen en silencio por tanto tiempo que cada uno, por su cuenta, se pregunta si no dirán más acerca del tema. Una parte de ellos ruega que sea así, que lo dejen de lado. Sabían lo bien que alguien podía vivir en la ignorancia.

En el fondo, sin embargo, los dos saben que la verdad les estallara en la cara.

Mejor allí. Mejor entonces. Al menos estaban a solas, conscientes de lo que pasaba dentro de su mundo interior, ahí donde los corazones se aceleraban y decidían ir al ritmo de su preferencia.

Albus deja caer los hombros. Scorpius mantiene los ojos puestos en el suelo.

—Scorp…

Él se había prometido, años atrás, no dejar que nadie pusiese aquella expresión en el rostro de su Scorpius. No podía permitirse ser la razón de que la tuviese ahora.

—Scorpius…—Despacio, se pone de cuclillas frente a él. Los ojos grises, con matices azules casi imperceptibles y que tanto disfruta de admirar en secreto, lo observan—. Dime —Pide, en ese tono bajo, suave, en que no le habla a nadie más y que le es tan natural a su lado.

La expresión de Scorpius se contrae con una emoción extraña; lo siguiente que sabe es que se inclina hacia adelante, brazos le envuelven el cuello, la frente se apoya en el hueco de su hombro, el cabello le cosquillea en la garganta.

—¿Otro abrazo? —Se ríe por lo bajo, sus manos alzándose, tanteando, buscando sostenerse al igual que como él lo hace. Scorpius no responde, lo que le resulta angustiante.

Le palmea la espalda y traza algunos círculos con los dedos, lentos, cuidadosos.

—Al —Emite un sonido mudo para hacerle saber que lo oye. Scorpius lo está apretando, pero no puede encontrar un motivo dentro de sí para que le moleste—, lo- siento.

La forma en que se le quiebra la voz a mitad de la oración enciende todas las alarmas dentro de su cabeza. Pero él no lo deja apartarse, y Albus teme hallar la imagen de su rostro lloroso, de nuevo. Scorpius nunca debería llorar.

Él no quiere que lo haga jamás.

—Lo siento —Vuelve a decirle, en un susurro—, lo siento, Al.

—¿Por qué? —Es lo único que atina a preguntar.

Scorpius lo abraza aún más fuerte, su respuesta es otro murmullo que no llega a identificar. Tiene que preguntar por segunda vez y aguardar.

—No puedo seguir siendo tu amigo, Al.

El peso helado que se instala en su estómago es la consecuencia más desagradable que ha experimentado en la vida. Quiere gritar, quiere correr, quiere aferrarse a él.

Sólo permanece ahí, paralizado.

—¿Por qué? —Insiste, con un hilo de voz.

—Me gustas. No puedo ser tu amigo si me gustas, no se supone que funcione así…—Scorpius se aleja poco a poco; tiene la misma expresión de culpa que cuando reciben una reprimenda de algún profesor, y Al sólo puede encontrarlo _precioso_. Scorpius Malfoy es precioso.

—¿Y eso es todo?

Scorpius parpadea. Después arruga el entrecejo y boquea.

—¿Qué? —Balbucea— ¿no me oíste? Dije que-

—Que yo te gusto —Albus asiente. Scorpius está _casi_ tan confundido como la primera vez que insinuaron que debía ser el hijo de Voldemort.

—Creo que no estás enten-

—Y tú también me gustas.

Él sigue boqueando durante varios segundos. Luego, de pronto, su rostro vuelve a teñirse de un rojo intenso y suelta un "¡Merlín!", cuando la comprensión lo alcanza.

—¿Por qué no me habías dicho nada? —Se queja, dándole manotazos sin fuerza, hasta que Albus alza las cejas y le sostiene las muñecas para detenerlo.

Forcejean de forma absurda, mientras se pone de pie y lo empuja sobre el colchón. Scorpius ahoga la risa al quedar tendido, los brazos atrapados sobre la altura de su cabeza; todavía tiene el rostro por completo rojo y sus ojos brillan.

—¿Te puedo besar? —Inquiere. Scorpius lo nota tragar en seco. Él también comienza a enrojecer deprisa—. Porque- uhm- tú entiendes. Si- si yo te gusto y tú- tú me gustas a mí- yo quería- sólo decía que- no, no es- me refiero a que…

Scorpius lo silencia con un beso, y luego otro, _y otro, y otro._


End file.
